


Tattoo Sex

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Tattooed While Having Sex, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, No Angst, Some fluff, Mostly Smut[POV - Dean Winchester]It's Fall 2007. Sam was possessed by Meg back inFebruary. Bobby gave the guys anti-possession amulets, but they need tattoos. Dean gets his first and comes up with a plan for Sam to get his a few weeks later. I bet almost no one's ever gotten a tattoo quite like this.





	Tattoo Sex

[Fall 2007 - Dean's POV]

I got my antipossesion tattoo 3 weeks before Sam got his. Neither one of us had ever had a tattoo before. Sure we've been cut, punched, clawed and broken many times, but never inked. It's not that we have anything against it. Dad just taught us that people will trust "fake" law enforcement more readily without tattoos and piercings. He was right about that.

Sam got possessed by that demon bitch Meg and Bobby gave us anti-possession amulets to wear as protection. We both decided on getting the symbol tattooed. Seems way smarter than an amulet that can easily get ripped off your body.

We've been wearing the amulets for months. I finally decided to just get it over with.

I wasn't really nervous about getting it done. I just didn't know what to expect. Sam stood near by and watched. He looked just as apprehensive as I felt while watching Reggie prep me.

Reggie was very good at what he does. The tattoo came out perfect.

Thinking back, there were several things that almost had me lose it. Right now, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Reggie pressing his body over mine as he splayed his hand over my chest. I fought to keep my breath steady as his needle danced across my skin. Not because of the pain. Yeah, it hurt some. I was fighting very hard to not become too sexually aroused. There was nothing I could do or think about to soften my cock or nipples. I did my damnedest to not look at Sam.

When Reggie got up to get something, my erection had to be obvious to both of them. I looked at my brother and he had his jacket in his hands covering his lap. His face was as flushed as mine was.

Our eyes met briefly when he asked me, "What's it like?"

I answered honestly, "Not bad. In fact, it's sorta erotic."

Watching Sam's reaction was worth it. He swallowed hard and said he'd wait for me in the car.

It's three weeks later and Sam's ready for his ink. I'm very horny and excited about what I'm going to pull off this evening.

I've hired a professional female tattoo artist named Latoya. She has no idea Sam and I are brothers. I told her I'd pay her $2000 if she'd let me have sex with Sam while she inks him.

She asked if there would be any way she could join in.

I laughed at her. I said, "Sweetheart, his chest is yours until your done with your artwork. The rest of him is mine and no you can't have him."

She smirked, "Who said I wanted him?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just need a yes or no to the tattoo while I'm making love to Sam. If not, I'll take my money elsewhere."

She grinned. "Make it $2500 and it's a done deal."

I smirked, "Fine. You just remember that you can only touch him to tattoo him. You can watch, nothing more. No touching me or Sam in any sexual way."

She understood.

~~~~~~~~~~

I drove Sam to his tattoo appointment. He was twitching the whole way. When we arrived the place was empty except for Latoya.

Once we got inside, she locked the doors behind us.

Introductions are made and Latoya gets Sam situated in the tattoo chair. His shirt is off and she has the anti-possession tattoo transferred to his skin so it can be tattooed.

While she's doing this, I stand on the right side of Sam. I remove my shirt and take his hand. "You're gonna love this Sammy."

He smiles his dimpled grin. His nerves still have him a bit jumpy. I lean down and kiss him. My right hand strokes his hair back as we have a slow deep kiss.

Sam eager and very hungry for my touch. Almost as hungry as I am for his. I place his left hand against my hard cock trapped behind denim. I then run my hand down his abs and over his denim covered erection. I watch as his eyes droop some and his body relaxes under my touch.

Latoya turns her tattoo gun on and it startles Sam. She pats his left arm. "I'm ready to begin."

Sam nods at her and then looks toward me. I grip his hand that's now holding my wrist. I pull it to my lips and kiss his fingers as she starts tattooing him. "You're gonna love this. You'll see."

I see the look on his face as the needle pierces his skin over and over again. He looks at me with desire.

I remove Sam's jeans and boxers. He's now naked on the table while Latoya keeps tattooing away. "Fuck Sam! You look so hot right now." I take his swollen cock and start licking and sucking it.

Sam is gasping and moaning. Doing everything he can to keep still for Latoya.

I remove the rest of my clothes and pull out a packet of lube. I kneel in the chair Sam is laid back in after lifting his legs so they are around my waist. I stroke Sam's cock and watch him gasp in pleasure. "It's amazing isn't it?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "So good Dean. Fuck." He is breathing heavy and deep. Sweat is starting to appear on his forehead. His cock leaks precum in my hand.

I move his legs to my shoulders and lube his already stretched hole.

"Mmmm Dean." Sam rakes his nails down my left arm with his right hand.

Latoya lifts her needle from his flesh as I sink my cock deep inside my brother. The one person I'd move heaven and hell for. The man I love more than my own life.

The tattooist sits back and watches as Sam arches his back in pleasure and I piston my hips in a steady pace making sure not to move his body as I thrust my hips. My pleasure apparent on my face.

I take Sam's right hand into my left. We lace fingers as I steadily give us both pleasure.

Latoya begins tattooing again and Sam cries out in pleasure, "Fuck yes!" I see his cock swell and lift from his body as she tattoos him. It's all I can do not to pound into him right now. I keep telling myself "slow and steady".

Damn he looks so beautiful like this.

As soon as she backs up after bandaging his tattoo and announcing she's done, I lean over Sam and press as deep as I can inside him. His mouth opens in a gasp.

I'm now chasing our release. I need it desperately after holding back so long. Sam rakes his nails over my back.

I place my hand over his bandaged tattoo. He places his hand on mine then arches his head back as he climaxes beneath me. "Fuck Dean! Gaahhhh!!!" His cum covers his lower abs as his cock just throbs on his body.

I kiss him with all my heart as I find my release. A grunt and gasp are the only sounds I make. My lips slide from his as our whiskered cheeks brush together and Sam holds me tight. My face is buried in his hair as I ride out my orgasm. Slowly sliding my cock back and forth into his cum filled ass.

He whispers, "I love you Dean. This was perfect."

I smile as I lean back and slide out of my very intoxicated brother. I run my right hand through his damp hair. "You look stoned."

He laughs. "I feel stoned. What a rush."

"That was hot guys. I'm going to clean up my equipment while you clean up yours. The bathroom's just over there." Latoya points to the bathroom before taking some things into another room.

Both Sam and I laugh at Latoya's response. She's right though. This was very hot and I'll never forget it.

Sam was still horny as fuck when we got to the hotel. We fucked like teenagers. That night was the first time I let Sam top me. I never expected to enjoy it as much as I did. It doesn't mean it'll ever happen again either. We were sore all the next day and not from the tattoo.


End file.
